There are various platforms for toys and video games For example, racing and car customization is popular in many formats, e.g., die cast models, slot cars, radio control vehicles, as well as PC, console and mobile game simulations. While the game play may be similar among the different platforms of games and video games (e.g., the customization of the player's car), each different platform generally requires its own unique controller. In addition, a game experience in one platform tends not to be portable to another platform.